Total Drama: Requiem
by Story Teller 9212
Summary: Plot twist: What if the setting to AVP-R didn't take place in Gunnison, Colorado? What if it took place on Wawanakwa Island? Story is AU - W.I.'s part-city, part-forest. Rated T for violence, blood/gore from both humans and aliens, scary imagery, some character death, a scene of Lindseoff-related sensuality, drug content, and darkness. Zoke, Ozzy, Gwuncan, and Bridgeler pairings.


**Weird, I thought there'd be like a butt-load of _Total Drama_ fics crossed over with _AVP_, so this might be the first-ever. I think. Anyway, it's been a long time since I've watched _Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem_, so I apologize if the story's plot isn't as accurate as the movie's. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the story. The TD characters' surnames from _Total Drama Lost World_ will be used in the story.**

**Oh, I forgot: I don't own _Total Drama_, _Alien vs. Predator_, or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Featured TD Characters:** DJ, Brick, Owen, Izzy, Mike, Zoey, Duncan, Gwen, Ezekiel, Tyler, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Noah, B, Harold, Beth, Staci, Geoff, Lindsay, Jo, DJ's Mother, the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook

* * *

___Generals gathered in their masses  
Just like witches at black masses  
Evil minds that plot destruction  
Sorcerers of death's construction  
In the fields the bodies burning  
As the war machine keeps turning  
Oh lord yeah!  
Oh lord yeah!  
Oh lord yeah!  
Oh lord yeah!_

... ... ...  
_Day of Judgment, God is calling_  
_On their knees the war pig's crawling_  
_No more war pigs at the power_  
_Hand of God has struck the hour_  
_Oh lord yeah!_  
_Oh lord yeah!_  
_Oh lord yeah!_  
_Oh lord yeah!_

—"War Pigs" (remix from 300: Rise of an Empire), Black Sabbath

* * *

After picking up the now-dead Scar from Antarctica back on Earth, the Predators' mother ship took off into space and left their fallen honorable comrade. However, unbeknownst to any of the Predators, something burst out of Scar's chest, with an Alien's screech mixed with a Predator's growl: It was half-Alien, half-Predator—all abomination.

The Predalien chest-burster scurried to the scout ship before detaching from the mother ship; the scout ship also contained a cargo of adult Aliens—dead AND live ones in a cryo-sleep. The chest-burster quickly grew up into adulthood several days later.

* * *

One day, three Predators consisting of one masked warrior ("Bull") and two unmasked ones walked down the scout ship and noticed two things: shed Alien skin and a small number of liquid-filled canisters each containing a face-hugger.

One of the unmasked Predators faced his comrades. "How did they get here?"

"I'm not sure—" answered the second unmasked Predator—"we never obtained the eggs of the hard-meat."

The masked Predator, who was basically mute, pondered in a tense silence. If there were face-huggers onboard, then there was no doubt that at least one adult was onboard as well.

It was then that a drop of slime landed on one of the unmasked Predators' shoulder—simultaneously feeling a presence behind him. As he turned around, he was immediately greeted by the Predalien before being impaled by the latter's tail.

In an attempt to save his comrade, Bull activated his Plasma Caster and fired once; unfortunately, his attempt at saving his comrade and killing the abomination was in vain since he destroyed the hull of the ship (after the Predalien dodged in the nick of time), sending it speeding towards Earth.

The ship landed in the rain-drenched forests of Wawanakwa Island, a city-island just outside of Muskoka, Ontario, Canada. In the ship, Bull was impaled by the still-alive Predalien's tail. Desperate, the masked Predator activated a distress signal before darkness consumed him.

* * *

About that same time, two blond-haired, blue-eyed teenagers—a male named Geoff De Vries, and a female named Lindsay Devereaux—were camped out in the woods French-kissing one another. Aside from the fact that they liked to show excess skin, they also both, individually, had the same number of brain cells as a garden hose.

Momentarily breaking away from a French kiss, Lindsay stared lovingly—lustfully—at her boyfriend. "Oh Geoff, thank you for taking me out here, baby."

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you, baby," leered Geoff, "nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"You know, we're all alone out here in the rain and nobody knows where we are."

"Oh, I see what you're talking 'bout, Lindsay."

Without another word, the skater-boy took off his already-and-always-unbuttoned shirt and started drooling as the dumb blonde took off her shirt, leaving on only her red bra. French-kissing once again, the couple slid their hands from their faces slowly down their bodies before jumping at the sound of a boom.

"Geoff?" frightfully queried Lindsay. "Did you hear what I heard?"

"Yeah," nodded Geoff, "I think so. Think we should see what it was?"

"I think we better."

As the two teens slipped their shirts back on, they crept out of their tents.

"Lindsay," whispered Geoff, "I think the sound was this way."

Walking about three yards from their tent, the teenagers stumbled upon the Predators' damaged scout ship.

Walking cautiously around the ship, the couple trembled at the sight of one of the unmasked Predators hanging out of the hole that caused the ship to crash, its green blood dripping out of his mouth and the impalement mark in his chest.

"What is it?" squeaked a frightened Lindsay.

"I . . ." stuttered an equally terrified Geoff, "I don't know. But I don't think I wanna know."

Just then, the corpse of Bull, the masked Predator, fell between the human teenagers and the scout ship; there was an impalement mark in his chest and a small hole in his forehead. Suddenly, there was the sound of hissing, and following the eerie sound, Lindsay and Geoff looked up and stared at the eyeless, snarling nightmarish figure rising from behind the ship.

Turning tail, the screaming teens ran for their lives back into their tent.

The dumb blonde grabbed her legs and rocked back and forth as she hyperventilated. "Please don't follow us. Please don't follow us. . . . Geoff, when will this nightmare end!?"

"Lindsay, Lindsay," soothed the skater-boy, "stay calm. I'll take a peek and see if it's still looking for us." As Geoff unzipped the doorway of the tent, all was calm and only the pounding of the rain was all he heard. . . . "Hey babe, I don't see it anymore. Huh, I think we're sa—"

That was until one of the Alien face-huggers jumped out of nowhere and attached itself to the skater-boy's face, his screams slightly muffled.

"GEOFF!" shrieked Lindsay as she hopelessly tried prying the face-hugger off her boyfriend's face before their tent was torn in half by the Predalien. The dumb blonde screamed at the sight of the monster before it pinned her to the ground.

A face-hugger then crawled between them before attaching itself to the struggling dumb blonde's face, her screams also muffled as her boyfriend's. Although it probably didn't, the Predalien's mouth seemed to have twisted into an evil smile as it stared down at the teens' upcoming demise.

* * *

As for Bull's distress signal, it reached his home planet and the first to respond was a battle-scarred Predator named Wolf. After receiving Bull's distress call, Wolf selected his weapons and mask before taking off for Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth in Wawanakwa Island, Geoff and Lindsay woke up finally, shuddering at the scene of the face-huggers' bodies.

"Geoff?" asked Lindsay meekly. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, Lindsay—" shrugged an equally dumbfounded Geoff—"maybe we just had a bad dream. About the same thing. At the same time."

"But what about _those_, babe?" The dumb blonde pointed at the dead face-huggers.

"Uhhh . . . hazing?"

It was then that Geoff felt something in his chest—followed by a cracking sound before placing his hand on it in an attempt to stop the gruesome-sounding paroxysm. Soon Lindsay had the same thing happening to her before doing the same thing as her boyfriend. The two teens still held their chests as their grunts and the sickening crack became louder, along with the pain intensifying.

**(CAMERA SWITCHES OVER TO AND FOCUSES ON A ROCK WITH GEOFF'S AND LINDSAY'S SHADOWS CAST ON IT)**

After another fifteen seconds of suffering, the two teenagers screamed in agony as Alien chest-bursters broke out of their chests screeching, blood splattering on the rock.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island was a pale Ukrainian-Canadian guy named Ezekiel Vyhovsky, an outcast teenager who frequented the island's sewers. Muttering a tune under his breath, Ezekiel was interrupted when Staci Zimmerman, his one and only friend and the high school's compulsive liar, came to hang out with him.

"Hey Ezekiel!" greeted the pudgy compulsive liar.

"Huh? Oh hey there Staci, eh!" answered back the outcast. "What brings you around here?"

"Just thought I hang out here with you. Like, it is _way_ better than trying to hang out in town—I mean, for some reason, everybody gives me a dirty look wherever I go. I don't know why, though."

"Beats the heck out of me, eh. It's not like you've hurt them in any way. Maybe they're just jealous of your bloodline 'r something, eh?" While most people didn't believe any of Staci's outlandish lies, Ezekiel was one of the few who did, incredibly enough.

Before the two outsiders could continue their tête-à-tête, they were interrupted by the sound of tapping.

"Wait, did you hear something?" asked Staci.

"Yeah," nodded Ezekiel, "I think so, eh."

The two teens looked in the dark sewer.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" called the outcast. Not getting a response, the beyond-unpopular teenagers shrugged to themselves. It was then they heard a strange, yet chilling, sound of screeching mixed with growling. The wide-eyed teens turned around and peered through the dark void before the Predalien's head slowly came into view.

"Oh my lord!" exclaimed Ezekiel before he and Staci turned around and tried to run away, but the Predalien reacted in time and wrapped its hands around their throats.

"I wish my great-great-grea**—**!" choked out Staci, but soon the teens' gagging came to an end when two face-huggers appeared out of nowhere and latched onto their faces.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter one. There will be more chapters to come—and for those of you reading **_**Total Drama Lost World**_**, don't worry—I haven't left the story; it's just a temporary case of writer's block on that. Also, if you're wondering why I wrote the remix lyrics to "War Pigs," I just thought it would be fitting for the story—not to mention it seemed like a hardcore idea at the time. Anyway, I hope you liked the story so far.**


End file.
